fandomofprettyrhythmfandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Rhythm Heartful Heart
This is collab Fanseries between NattySakura and LunarSolar. This series is set in an alternative world That is a mix of Mia's and Aira's world and Naru's World so the kind of Prism Jumps, Coordination, Dance and the number of chained jumps affect their score. Plot Pretty Rhythm Heartful Heart Episodes It evolves around a girl named Ran Imoto who, is scouted to become a Prism Star. Joined by her new friends they work towards of being great prism stars but soon have to overcome obstacles in their way. Characters Shiho Fuji - she is usually has a very energetic personality, is interested in romance, very good at dancing, is easily angered, and will yell whenever she does not like someone's attitude, very passionate and for her goals, she will do most anything, even losing her heart. She is very confident and speaks very politely all the time, but usually scares people off with her words when she is in a bad mood and can feel the "love" of music. Eiko Ashiya - she has a super knack for fashion, but didn't know what she wanted to do with her life and didn't have a dream until she encountered Prism Shows. She's kind to most anyone she meets, never really disliking anyone, although she may be bad-mouthed, is quite shy, also even though she seems like quite a fragile girl, she is in fact very strong, she was born under the Skater Goddess Constellation, willing to overcome countless obstacles for her friends and the people around her and entire reason she wants to continue being a Prism Star by the end of the story is to bring smiles to people's faces and give them dreams. She can be quite courageous, shy and quiet and a habit of writing notes in her notebook. Eiko also has a habit of taking pictures Midori Aoki - she is very good at deco-ing things, and ends up deco-ing everything she sees, a bit of an airhead, she has a dream to own a Prism Shop like Dear Crown, have a cheerful, lighthearted personality, she please others with a graceful and refeshing aura, decorating items is one of her strong points and can be considered as one of her hobbies, she is also very friendly and tries to get along with many people, especially those who might seem scary at first, can see the "color" of the music, she is also really perceptive to people's emotions, soon she decided to try new things on her own. She can be a very docile girl and has the taste of a little girl, she have a huge imagination which she can use to make up stories on the spot, a very nice person, can be very timid and shy at times, knows how to make tea splendidly, can smell the "scent" of music, can be completely hesitant at time, and never speaks up her opinions because of lack of confidence and have a habit of apologising. Satomi Ueda - she seems to be very hot headed and can't stand to be bored. She is a very loud and passionate character, can feel the "wind" of music, she can be rude at times, she is usually relaxed when she's around one of her best friend and she is also constantly energetic and is easily nervous under pressure. Supporting Characters Lila Misaki: Is the new rival of the girls is a top prism star with a line of perfumes. She loves flowers and gardering. Daisy Misaki: Lila little sister because of her appearance they call her "doll" she is more serious about things. She always stay with her big sister. Masao Gamō - he's nice to everyone. He is part of a street-dancing group, and is the son of a family of sign-artists and share some similarities of his personality with Kazuki Nishina. He's one of the love interest. Seiji Yamagata - he is a reliable leader and tends to others advice from time to time, even though he can snap sometimes. And when under pressure he can snap. He's a good designer. He's one of the love interest. Other Characters Fusae Coda - she is the designer and creator of the Luminous Series, owner of the Luminous Company and main antagonist of the series. And the former wife of Masahiko Fuji, who's the father of Shiho Fuji and that Shiho is her biological daughter. Due to her obsessions with the Luminous Series, Masahiko divorced her in order to protect himself and his daughter, Shiho Fuji while Shiho was an infant. She is obsessed with Heartful Luminous and is willing to do anything for it. She was a famous Prism Star known for jumping a legendary jump, Heartful Luminous. She felt that the jump she did was fake, and that she had to find the true meaning of it thus becoming more obsessed with it than she ever did before. Also that she was an orphan when her mother abandon her thus growing up in a orphanage. And got inspired to be apart of Prism Shows after seeing One of Juri Renno shows. Fusae Coda is a former Prism Star. She was so obsess with Heartful Luminous that she wanted to make Shiho a tool for it and the Luminous series and make Shiho to do of what she has failed which makes one of the reasons Masahiko divorce her. Locations *Prism Arena * Prism Land * Prism Rink * Prism World * Prism Zoo Faction *Dear Crown *Prism Stone (Shop) *Prism Show Association *Luminous Company Terminology *Fan Call *Prism Queen Series *Prism Watch *Prism Notebook * Prism Mate * My Song * Prism Show Club * Prism Trailer * Skater Goddess Constellation * Symphonia Series * Goddess of Symponia * Grateful Symphonia * Legendary Designer * Memory Pass * Prism Acts * Prism Hunt * Prism King * Prism Perfume * Prism Queen * Prism Sparkle * Prism Unit * Prism Website * Prism World Messenger * Star Aura *Luminous Series Items * Memory Pass * Music Heart * Prism Choco * Prism Perfume * Prism Trunk * Smart Pod Touch *Memory Crystal - a large rainbow crystal that where all known Prism Messengers erased memories are stored and can only be access to in emergencies. Category:LunarSolar Category:NattySakura Category:Fan series